


Twelfth

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure it’s okay just like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelfth

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's (very) late, but HAPPY TWELFTH ANNIVERSARY, OHMIYA SK!

“You’re glowing today, you gross,” Jun laughed while pushing Nino’s shoulder. They were walking down the hall, trying to reach their cars right after Music Station was done.

“Uh huh,” Abba strutted in, teasing smirk on duty, “GUTS! has never been this cute and sparkling before. I suspected that Nino just got a lottery, but then I check my calendar.”

“Hey, leave him alone,” Sho chuckled and peered to Ohno who was walking by his side, “or the husband might strangle you both.”

Ohno strangled Sho jokingly instead and Nino rolled his eyes while shaking his head fondly. They all laughed, didn’t really care that they were really tired.

Jun rested his arm around Nino when the laughter was decreased, “So, what’s the plan? Paris? Hawaii?”

“We have work,” Nino answered shortly.

“Aw, I’m sure they can arrange something if you ask,” Sho shouted.

“Kouhaku, Sho,” Ohno elbowed Sho.

“Trip locally, then! Chiba!” Aiba clapped his hands excitedly, “I can plan something. My mom would be glad to prepare a feast-”

“We already have a plan, Masaki, don’t bother,” Nino cut. By then, they were already in front of Nino’s car, “But thanks, anyway.”

“Ooh! Where to? Where to?”

Ohno rushed to open driver’s door for Nino. They exchanged meaningful glance for a bit then smiled.

“Our special place,” Ohno answered sheepishly. Both halves of Ohmiya SK blushed to how cheesy it sounded.

“Aw, gross!” Jun and Sho grunted in sync and Aiba laughed like crazy.

Ohno closed Nino’s door and walked around to get into the car himself. The rest of them walked towards Aiba’s car after waving shortly, still chattering soundly about Ohno and Nino’s so called special place.

“I bet it’s a fancy restaurant or something,” Sho speculated.

“Nah. Too expensive. It’s Nino.”

“Beach!” Aiba shouted, “Where they first did you-know-what.”

“They did that on beach?!”

“Don’t know, but maybe,” Aiba shrugged and laughed.

Their voices disappeared when all of them got into the car too. Car’s engine was started, Aiba’s car eased its way out first with a friendly honk.

Nino shook his head while chuckling; his friends’ behaviors never failed to amuse him. He started the engine and began to drive.

Ohno’s hand found its place on top of Nino’s one. He brushed it, then said, “It’s not too late to plan to go somewhere else.”

Nino smiled, “No. I don’t want somewhere else.”

*******

The next day felt like an eternity for Ohno and Nino. The three band-mates teased them non-stop, but they had enough mercy to not kill any of them.

Being around each other felt unbearable; it’s like their first date all over again, complete with blushes, butterflies in stomachs, and sheepish stolen glances.

When finally their work for the day was done, they wasted no time and excused themselves immediately.

“Don’t forget to come home,” Sho teased.

“Don’t get pregnant,” Jun joined in.

“If you do, make sure to name the baby after me,” Aiba added and they laughed.

Nino just grinned. Ohno just grabbed Nino’s hand and took him away.

"You all know none of them is possible," Nino managed to turn his head.

They left, high with excitement, giggly with happiness. Their fingers were intertwined, never even once did it unravel unless it's impossible to proceed with joined hands. Every little gesture was full of love, every moment was beautiful.

Journey home had never felt so like going to heaven.

They barely made it to their genkan without screaming their love to each other.

“You sure it’s okay just like this?” Ohno asked when Nino kissed him softly while kicking his shoes away.

“Our special place, right?” Nino backed off before diving in again to peck Ohno’s soft lips, “No place is more special than this.”

Ohno smiled and cupped Nino’s cheeks as his way to show his agreement. Nino was right; there’s no place that was more special for they had put all of their will and effort to make the space into their _home_.

They kissed to cherish it. They kissed like they had all the time in the world; slowly, softly, and gently.

“Ah, no. Actually, there’s a place that is more special than this,” Nino said when he was already pushed to the wall.

“Hm?” Ohno hummed while mouthing at the mole on Nino’s chin.

“Bedroom?” Nino stretched his neck so Ohno could have better access.

Ohno stopped his attack and grinned. With one swift movement, he scooped Nino up to his arms and brought the younger to their bedroom.

They had come a long way to be comfortable in their own relationship. There was a time when Nino fought for his pride while actually Ohno was just showing how precious Nino was to him. There was a time when Ohno worried he was not good enough. There was a time when they were not sure about their relationship, but fortunately, they were willing to fight for it.

Now Ohno could do whatever he wanted as his proof of affection to Nino. Now Nino knew they had their own roles in the relationship - being spoiled didn’t necessarily equal with being the weak one; actually Nino took care of Ohno more than anyone could even fathom. They completed each other, like pieces of a puzzle.

Ohno made Nino’s harmony into a song.

Nino made Ohno’s movement into a dance.

Nino reached to brush Ohno’s cheek when the older put them to the bed. Ohno caught Nino’s hand, kissing it softly because he adored those stubby fingers so, so much.

“Come here,” Nino tugged Ohno until Ohno was hovering above him.

They gazed at each other’s eyes, Ohno tidied Nino’s bang carefully.

“Jun was right, you’re glowing,” Ohno chuckled.

Nino laughed, “People said being in love makes people glow, maybe they’re not wrong.”

“Then why am I not glowing?” Ohno kissed the bridge of Nino’s nose, “I’m sure I’m as much in love as you.”

“You are,” Nino whispered, “You are _always_ glowing from forever - in love or not. You just don’t realize it, you dumb.”

And they kissed again - needy, longing, intoxicating. Pieces of garments were shed, limbs were relocated to the more comfortable positions, lube was dug out from the drawer of their nightstand, but the kiss were never broken.

When the need of air began to be undeniable anymore, Ohno inched away just a little bit, panting. He opened his eyes and Nino’s brown ones greeted him. Their lips were swollen and red and looked deliciously alluring at the same time.

Nino placed the lube gently on Ohno’s hand. Ohno received it and started to move down, but Nino stopped him.

“No need to,” Nino’s voice was a breathy mess, preventing Ohno from sucking him off like he always did when preparing Nino, “Just- kiss me.”

Ohno threw a questioning look for a split second, but then he smiled, “Alright, then,” and his lips were back to Nino’s, kissing like there’s no tomorrow.  
His right hand worked on the lube, but it was hard to do since his elbows were still on duty propping him up and he didn’t want to put his full weight on Nino’s body.

So Nino took back the lube with his left hand and opened the cap with ease. He squeezed the tube until his hand was smeared with a generous amount of it and wrapped Ohno’s fingers with his lubed hand, pumping Ohno’s fingers like he would pump Ohno’s member.

Ohno moaned to the gesture. When his fingers were slick enough, he maneuvered it to Nino’s entrance. Nino spread his legs willingly and wrapped it around Ohno’s waist to give Ohno better access to his hole.

“Ngh!” Nino jolted when Ohno’s first digit entered his lair. His hole was still as tight as ever and with the absence of distracting tongue on his member, it felt slightly shocking.

“You okay?” Ohno asked. Worried.

“Uhn, keep going,” Nino grind down to Ohno’s fingers and resumed the kiss. He circled his arms around Ohno’s neck. He suckled, bit, and licked, moaning sultrily when Ohno started to move his finger in and out.

Ohno made sure Nino’s muscles were relaxed enough before he entered the second finger. He scissored carefully, deliberately grazing Nino’s sweet spot while doing so.

Nino’s body shuddered, making it hard to keep kissing because he had lost his focus.

Ohno moved to attack Nino’s collarbone instead, and Nino carded Ohno’s hair.

“I’m re- ugh.. ready, Oh chan!”

Ohno nodded. He adjusted himself on Nino’s entrance and slowly - _agonizingly_ slowly - he penetrated his lover.

When Ohno’s member was already buried entirely, Ohno stayed still. He brushed Nino’s small hair, observing the younger’s contorted face.  
“You okay?” Ohno asked for the second time that night, restraining any urge to just fuck Nino with abandon.

Because that’s not what they’re doing that night. They’re not fucking each other, they’re making love like they always did in special occasions.

“Wait,” Nino savored the stretched and filled feeling that he was experiencing. It felt incredible; they were joining into one.  
Nino pulled Ohno for another open mouthed kiss when he’s ready, “Move it, Captain.”

Ohno was happy to oblige. He rocked slowly at first, picking up pace as he went. His low grunts mixed with Nino’s high pitched mewls and moans.

Ohno buried his face on the crook of Nino’s neck when the pace made the kiss more teeth-battle than tongue-swirl. Nino clawed at the bedsheets, eliciting sensual voices right from his throat.

“Ah- ah-,” Nino chanted repeatedly. Face twisted out of pleasure, body bounced as an impact of Ohno’s force, “AH! Oh- chaaannh.”

Ohno sneaked his hand in between their rocking bodies. He wrapped his slender fingers on Nino’s member, knowing full well that Nino was close.

Ohno was pumping to the rhythm, Nino was screaming with abandon.

“Ahhhhnn~ I- I’m close!” Nino cried.

Ohno twisted his hand sinfully and thrust deep to Nino’s lair, “I- ugh- I love you.”

Nino arched his back for his orgasm hit him like no other. He was sent to seventh heaven; his body rigid, his toes curled, his semen sticky on their stomachs. The sensation of having Ohno’s dick still thrusting in and out of him like a piston made him literally cry in pleasure.

Ohno bit Nino’s milky neck when the younger’s clenched wall milked him. A few thrusts and he’s undone; spurts and spurts of his seeds warming Nino’s insides. The orgasm was so good he saw stars. When they finally remembered how to breathe again, Ohno let his body slumped on top of Nino, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” Nino whispered, pudgy hands made their way to Ohno’s hair.

Ohno nodded and they hugged each other tight, Nino nosing Ohno’s top of the head lovingly.

They was comfortable in silence for a while, until a distinct melody of Ohmiya SKOSHI made them giggled endlessly.

Nino reached for his phone and turned off the reminder. With a soft peck and sparkling eyes, he said, “Happy twelfth anniversary, Taka.”

“Happy twelfth anniversary, Yuuji,” Ohno pecked back.

They might never be able to pinpoint when was their exact anniversary.

They might be not in Paris. Or Chiba.

They might not have a feast, might not reenacting the first time they did what they did.

But they’re together. After all those twelve years - of doubts, insecurities, egos, _love_ \- and more; they’re _still_ together.

So everything’s perfect. Nothing’s flawed.

“Don’t leave me?” Nino, who was comfortably trapped under Ohno, whispered to Ohno’s ear.

“I will never,” Ohno replied, shifting ever so slightly to pull Nino even closer to his heart.

And they drifted to sleep.


End file.
